A Storm's Thunder
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Storm is the Dragon Slayer of lightning, raised and abandoned by the Lightning Dragon, Turraign. Lost and confused, she comes across a mysterious young boy named Galen who suggests they become family. Seven years later, they meet Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, and Storm reluctantly follows Galen's interest to join their guild. Starting on the second episode of season one.


A small girl was running through the streets, a franticness flooding her chest. She looked up in the sky, screaming.

"Turraign! TURRAIGN! Where are you! Take me with you!"

Several of the citizens watched as the young girl rushed past, her flared up icy blue hair a blur, and her golden yellow eyes wide with desperation.

Finally, someone stepped forward when she stopped, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Little girl, are you okay? Where are your parents?"

"Turraign!" the girl exclaimed, looking up, "He's my father! Where is he? Have you seen him?"

"Calm down," the man said, "What does she look like?"

"He has scales, almost the same color as my eyes," said the girl in a rush, "And big white wings! His neck is long and skinny-"

"Hang on, sweetheart, it sounds like you're describing a dragon," the man said with half a laugh.

"That's exactly what Turraign is!" the girl pressed, "Have you seen him?"

The man looked at her for a moment before turning to the crowd behind him. A few laughs broke out. He chuckled himself, looking back at her, "Come on now, honey, we've no time for games."

"It's not a game," snapped the girl, "Turraign is a dragon! If you haven't seen him, all you have to do is say so!"

She ran on, ignoring the calls for her to stop. No matter who she asked about Turraign to would just laugh at her. Would tell her to go home. Tell her to get back to her parents. But they didn't understand! She wasn't joking! Turraign WAS her father!

And he had disappeared two days ago. As the girl rounded a corner into an ally way, a voice called out to her.

"Is your father really a dragon?"

She stopped and turned to see a boy had followed her. He was in a tan overcoat that was far too large for him, trailing in the ground behind him, sleeves hanging far past his hands. His brown hair was held out of his face with a red strip of cloth. His deep green eyes looked her over critically, as if analyzing her every move.

"Not my blood dad," said the girl softly, "But Turraign raised me. He's the only family I know."

"I believe you."

The girl blinked, staring at him, "What?" she breathed.

"I've seen a dragon before, but it was a week ago. A big red dragon. No one believes me when I tell them I saw it. But I know I did," the boy spoke very bluntly, very matter of fact.

The girl rushed to him, eyes wide, "Turraign is yellow, have you seen one like that?"

"No," said the boy flatly.

The girl fell to her knees. She was just so tired. It had been two days since she slept. She hadn't stopped looking since Turraign wasn't up on the mountain with her. It wasn't fair! Why had Turraign left her like that?

"Are you okay?" the boy's voice only held a slight tinge of concern. He didn't bend to help her, just simply looked down at her with a brow cocked.

"No," the girl replied, her voice cracking, "How could he do this to me? How could he leave without me? Why?" tears flooded forth from her eyes, and she shook with sobs.

The boy slowly knelt and peered at her, his brow furrowed. It was more like he was curious than worried about her state.

"He abandoned you," he stated rather than asked.

It made the sobs even worse as the girl realized that was the truth. Turraign had left her, even after all they had been through. Abandoned her to nothing. Did Turraign not want her anymore? Had she done something wrong? Maybe she had been too much of a burden for the dragon.

"I- I didn't-" the girl could barely speak for her sobbing, "I- I- don't under- understand! Wh-wh-why!"

"I was abandoned too."

The girl looked up to see the boy staring at her with a fierce look in his eyes.

"What?" she rasped.

"I don't have my parents either," said the boy, "So why don't we be each other's family?"

He didn't smile. He didn't waver in that determined stare. The way he asked the question was like he was suggesting the most obvious solution to a problem, something that everyone should have already guessed. The girl thought this boy was the most curious thing she had ever met.

"I don't even know your name," she whispered.

"Galen," said the boy, "What's yours?"

"Storm," the girl replied in a breath.

"Storm," said the boy with a swift nod, "But if we're family, we need the same last name."

Storm looked at him, finding her heart calming, and her mind starting to ice over in resentment, not at him, but the one who left her like this. Turraign.

"Lost," she said, "Because we've both been left to be so."

"Galen and Storm Lost," said Galen softly, then nodded, "Alright. So be it. Let's go, sister."

*.*.*

Seven years passed. Storm and Galen stayed together since that fateful day. It had turned out that Galen was a wizard like she was, his magic taught to him by his father. Galen never spoke much about his parents, and Storm never pressed the subject. She hated speaking about Turraign. A thick resentment had built within her toward the dragon that took her in only to abandon her. It had made her develop a guarded personality, never letting anyone get close to her. The one exception to that rule was Galen, but even he didn't know everything about her.

They used their magic to get them a few odd jobs here and there, but it was difficult without joining a Guild. However, Storm really had no desire to do so. Galen had suggested it before, that it would make finding work and surviving easier, but she shot him down and he didn't argue back. Galen thought on the practical side of things. She knew he was curious about joining a Guild to learn about other magic, and to, as he said, make making a living simpler.

They were in the mountains now, a blizzard raging around them as they slowly made their way across the landscape. They didn't have a home, constantly traveling, but that was how Storm liked it, and Galen never complained. Storm had spent a lot of time in the mountains. Turraign preferred them to be closer to the sky, since their power revolved around lightning, so she was used to snowy conditions.

Galen walked ahead of her, that tan coat on as usual, and he reached the top of the ridge and looked around, eyes narrowed, "We're still pretty far from the city," he informed blandly.

"I could have told you that," sighed Storm, getting to his side and looking out to see the small building on the far horizon that was Magnolia. There were still about two mountains between them and the city. "I've been in these mountains more than once when I was younger."

Galen nodded, and glanced to his left, "Perhaps a break would do us some good. There's a cave up there."

Storm followed his gaze and spotted the icy opening in the mountain side, "Some food would be nice," she said with a small grin, "Best be careful though. I heard there's some Vulcan around here."

"If that's the case I won't have to be the one who has to be careful," said Galen evenly as he headed toward the cave entrance.

"Are you saying you're stronger than me?" Storm asked indignantly.

"What made you think that?" asked Galen with a frown, "It's because they prefer-"

"WOMAN!"

They paused in the entrance of the cave as a young blond girl ran by screaming, and a massive white furred Vulcan rushing after her.

"Well then, so much for relaxing for a bit," Storm muttered.

"We should help," said Galen evenly.

"We can't exactly ignore, I guess," Storm growled in irritation, "Whatever. We better get a reward out of this."

"I could take care of it," Galen offered.

"No, I need to work off some steam," Storm replied, stepping further into the cave.

She had matured from the little girl that was crying in the city seven years ago. While her icy blue hair still stood on end save for her sweeping bangs, her face had lost some of its child roundness, becoming heart shaped and defined. Her eyes were angular and their brilliant yellow color sharp and vibrant, her figure slender and petite, her chest not nearly as busty as the blond she was about to save. She wore a hooded white dress with a short skirt and long flowing sleeves with matching tight pants and thick heeled boots and gloves. Her scarf was the contrasting item in her outfit, instead of the matching white, it was a bright gold and scarlet in a plaid pattern.

Storm crouched, and blue lightning began to spark around her clenched fist.

"Hey! Jackass!"

The Vulcan turned, blinking and spotted her. His eyes went wide, and the monkey like creature yelped excitedly, "Two! Two women!" he clapped happily.

Storm, opened her hand and shot off a bolt of the bright blue lightning, which zapped the Vulcan, making his fur smoke and burn a little as it knocked him to the ground, howling in pain. Storm laughed in her victory.

"Don't bother getting back up, I'll just kick you on your ass again!" she called.

"Who are you?" the blond asked, staring with wide eyes.

"People that you're going to have to pay out to when we're done here," Storm snapped toward her, getting her a scowl in return.

"I can defend myself! I just needed an opening!" she said, pulling out a key from her hip that glistened gold, "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! TAURUS!"

Storm blinking in shock as a giant cow with a massive axe burst through the ground and mooed viciously around him.

"A celestial wizard," said Galen with mild interest, "Suppose she wasn't entirely helpless."

"Tch," Storm scoffed, "You just like it because it's summoning magic."

Before more could be said, the Vulcan was back on his feet and roaring, "Get away from my woman!" he shouted.

"Your woman?!" cried the bull, outraged, "I don't think so!"

However, the moment the two charged at one another, something burst through the wall, knocking them both to the far side of the cave in a heap. Storm stumbled and blinked as a older boy came into sight, his hair spiky and pink in color, wearing a black vest over a bare chest and a white black striped scarf around his neck. Fire was swirling around his hands as he looked around, "I'm here, Lucy! Hey- when did another monster show up?" he gestured to Taurus, which he had knocked across the cave and unconscious.

"That was one of my spirits, you idiot!" the blond he called Lucy cried angrily.

"Woops," a small blue furred cat with white wings fluttered to her side, "Well looks like a monster to me."

The Vulcan was getting back up, snorting in fury, "My women!" he cried.

"Hey!" the pink haired boy pointed at the Vulcan, "Where's Macao?! What have you done with him?!"

"Mine!" was all the Vulcan responded with, rushing at the boy with new fury.

"Natsu, watch out!" Lucy called fretfully.

Natsu, however, appeared to be quite the competent fire wizard. He dodged a punch from the monster and swung up his own fist coated in flame, "No way! I'm not letting you touch her!"

His hit landed home, and sent the Vulcan across the cave floor, sliding along the ice. Natsu crouched, narrowing brown eyes.

"Now tell me what you've done with Macao!" he demanded, "He's a man! Blue hair, tall and skinny!"

"Man?" the Vulcan was getting to his feet, snorting, "No man! Me like women!"

And then he rushed at Natsu with a massive axe in his hands. As all this played out, Storm and Galen were watching with equal looks of mild interest on their faces.

"He's got Taurus' axe!" wailed Lucy.

As the Vulcan swung the axe down at Natsu, he caught the blade between his hands, but it appeared he was barely able to manage to keep it from digging into his face.

"Maybe we should help," Galen suggested, but his face remained practically indifferent.

"For the love of…" Storm muttered, but she closed her eyes and gathered a hefty amount of blue crackling magic in her fists, then aimed her palms at the Vulcan.

She released the lightning in a wild burst, a little bit more than she intended. It caught the Vulcan, but the current was picked up in the axe, and therefore transferred right to Natsu, shocking both of them into screaming and falling to the ground in a heap.

"Oops," Storm muttered, frowning at her own miscalculation.

"Hey!" the little blue cat looked at her, "Who are you? Why'd you hurt Natsu?"

"I was aiming at the monkey, moron!" Storm snapped at him.

"O-oo-ooow," Natsu got to his feet and then looked over at her, "That the hell?!"

"It was an accident!" Storm shouted angrily.

The Vulcan was getting up, snarling in fury. But Natsu turned and his fist was covered in fire again, he held it back and swing hard, slamming the Vulcan across the cave and into the wall where it laid upside down, out cold. Natsu laughed victoriously and placed his fists on his hips.

"That's right! Don't mess with Fairy Tail! Now tell me where Macao is!" he cried.

"Natsu, he can't answer you if he's unconscious," sighed Lucy.

"Oh, good point," Natsu frowned, "Well crap. Now what?"

However, before more could be said, the Vulcan disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced with a tall slim man with deep blue swept back hair. Storm frowned.

"Isn't that the guy you were describing?" she asked.

"Macao?!" Natsu yelped.

"He must have been taken over by the Vulcan!" said the cat, "They're evil body snatchers!"

"And you just beat the hell out of him," said Storm with a small laugh.

"You helped!" Natsu snapped back at her, "And just who are you, anyway?! Never mind, it doesn't matter," he rushed to Macao and with Lucy's help they carefully laid him out on the cave floor, "Macao! Macao! Come on, you can't die! You have to come back to Romeo! He's waiting for you!"

The man slowly opened his eyes, wincing a little in pain, "Natsu?"

"Oh, good," Natsu sighed in relief.

"Time to go," Storm said, turning on her heel, "C'mon Galen."

"Hey wait," Lucy called and Storm cursed silently inward, but glanced back.

"What?" she snapped.

Lucy gave her a glare, "I was going to say thank you," she said irritably.

"Whatever," muttered Storm, looking away and continuing to walk.

Galen grabbed her arm, making her stop. Storm looked at him with a harsh look, but he wasn't looking at her. He released her and stepped toward them.

"I might be able to heal him," he said blandly, looking at the man.

"Really?" Natsu looked up with wide eyes, "That'd be great!"

"Tch," Storm sighed and sat down at the edge of the cave, leaning back against the wall, crossing her legs and arms.

Galen took a deep breath and then held out his hands, "Aer," he said softly, and quite suddenly, the air before him began to spin, slowly but surely making itself tangible, taking on a white color, and then becoming solid. By the time it was done, it looked like a beautiful white skinned woman with a flowing dress that was so close to the same color of her skin it was hard to tell the cloth from it, as well as her billowing snowy hair.

"Greetings again, Galen," she said in a wispy soft voice.

"Aer, could you heal this man for me?" Galen asked, gesturing down to Macao.

Aer looked down at him, and nodded, "Simply done."

She kneeled before Macao and held out her hands over him. A light shone brilliantly, and slowly but surely, Macao's wounds stitched themselves up, and he gasped, sitting up and looking at his hands as Aer backed away.

"Thank you, Aer," Galen said to the wind spirit, and she bowed to him before turning into a vapory cloud and vanishing from sight.

"How'd you do that?" gasped Lucy.

"I use summoning magic, not unlike yourself, however, I can call upon the spirits of the elements," said Galen, "Aer is the spirit of the wind and sky. Her main abilities lie in healing."

"That's amazing!" cried Lucy.

"It is strictly unique to myself," said Galen with a small shrug, "It's not entirely special. I can only have one spirit with me at a time."

"What Guild are you guys from?" Natsu asked.

"None," said Galen flatly.

"Then you guys should think about joining Fairy Tail!" said Lucy with a smile, "I'm still fairly new. But I'm sure they'd love to have wizards like you two."

"Yeah," said the cat, "You guys both have really strong magic!"

Storm got to her feet, "No thanks," she said, making to leave the cave.

"Storm."

Galen's voice made her stop and she stood there glaring at the ground, knowing what he was going to say.

"Why not?"

Yup, she called it.

Storm sighed and glanced back, looking at each of them in turn. Lucy was giving her a small glare, but there was a determination in her eyes. Natsu was looking her over with a small frown. Macao was looking from her to Galen with a frown.

Storm sighed. She supposed that she wasn't going to keep Galen from joining a Guild forever. And she also knew that it might come down to him joining one without her. She decided she rather be in a Guild with Galen then not in one without him.

"Alright," she muttered, looking away.

"Really?" Lucy blinked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," said Storm with a shrug, "It might be fun."

Galen gave her a nod of approval, and she looked away from him again, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright then," Natsu got to his feet, "But Fairy Tail member or not, you shock me again and it's on! And don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl."

Storm laughed, and smirked at him, "Any time you wanna go, fire boy, I'm game."

Natsu smirked back at her, "Maybe we will get along," he said, and then he helped Macao to his feet.

"So Storm and Galen, right?" the cat asked, "I'm Happy!"

"You seem that way, yes," said Galen, looking at the cat with that indifferent stare.

"No, his name is Happy," said Lucy with a small laugh.

Galen blinked, seeming a little caught off guard, "Well that's just confusing."

"A talking, flying cat is confusing," muttered Storm, "Now can we get on with this? If I'm really joining a Guild I want to get back and take advantage of the free food as soon as possible."

And so the five of them left the cave, and headed toward the city of Magnolia. As they went, Storm wondered if she was really okay with this. She supposed if it ever came to be too much she could just leave. But she knew if Galen was there, she would stay. He was her family now, the one who was her saving grace when Turraign left. They were each other's rock, through and through. But Storm always felt Galen could get on without her more easily than she could without him. In a lot of ways, she thought Galen kept her out of trouble.

So now she was heading toward somewhere she could actually call home for the first time in her life. Storm wasn't certain how she felt about that.

Whenever if came to relating to other people, Storm was never sure how she felt. She couldn't let anyone get as close to her as Turraign had been out of the fear of losing them as she did her father. She refused to feel that kind of pain again.

Not ever.

*.*.*

The Fairy Tail Guild hall was a three story building with a large flag hanging from it with a strange little symbol that looked like a little winged creature with a tail. Storm kept to the back of the group with an irritated scowl on her face. She had already had to deal with a heartfelt reunion with the Macao fellow and his son. Now they had arrived at the hall to speak to the Guild Master to be officially brought in to the Guild.

You still have a chance to leave, Storm thought to herself.

But then she looked at Galen and his calculated stare as he looked at the building. Damn. She wished that she had the strength to just leave Galen behind, but there was no way. She was stuck with him, she realized, the moment he became her brother. Now she had to endure this crap. Touchy feely bullshit.

The inside of the building looked like a tavern, tables all over, a large group of rowdy individuals scattered about them, a bar in the back with a young woman with white hair, her bangs held up in a small tie.

"We got Macao!" Natsu called victoriously with a beam.

Macao stepped in with a small sheepish grin and several of the people cheered and closed in around them. Storm and Galen stepped to the side, Storm to avoid all the commotion, Galen to keep her company. He was looking around with a slight look of wonder in his eyes. Storm glared at the ground.

"We brought more people to join Fairy Tail too," said Lucy with a smile and pointed over to them, "We saw their magic ourselves, they're very good!"

"The fella healed me up and all," agreed Macao.

"They helped us save him!" said Happy cheerfully.

"New recruits, eh?" a short little old man stepped forward from the bar, looking them over, "What's your names?"

"I'm Galen Lost and this is my sister, Storm," said Galen, looking at the man, "I assume you're the Guild Master."

"Macarov, at your service," said the old man with a grin behind his thick gray mustache, "Always glad to get new blood in Fairy Tail. Mirajane will get you set up with your insignias. Welcome to the family."

Storm thought it was a little odd. That's it? No application process? Not even asking what kind of magic they used? Seemed pretty sudden.

"Hello," the white haired woman had come to them and was smiling sweetly, "I'm Mirajane! Where would you like your print and in what color?" she asked, holding up a stamp.

"I'll have mine on my shoulder blade," said Galen, taking off his coat to reveal a black tank top over his muscular chest.

"What color?" asked Mirajane as Galen handed Storm his coat and he shed his shirt.

"You choose," said Galen evenly.

Mirajane seemed to ponder for a moment, and then she grinned and pressed the stamp to his left shoulder blade. When she removed it, there was a deep green version of the winged creature that was on the flag outside left there on his flesh.

"Forest green, huh?" Storm said with a perked brow.

"To match his eyes!" said Mirajane happily.

"Well if we're doing that, I'll have mine in yellow," said Storm, handing Galen his coat after he pulled his tank top back on.

"Where?" Mirajane asked.

Storm shrugged, and didn't really feel like going through the effort in taking off any of her clothes so she tilted her head to the side, "My neck is fine."

Mirajane planted the stamp there and held it for a moment before removing it with a smile, "There you are! Gold as your eyes!"

Storm rubbed the spot with a frown, glaring at the ground. She felt extremely uncomfortable. She wished that she never agreed to this. Why didn't she just try to talk Galen out of it? There was so much noise and other annoyances all around her. She wanted nothing more than to just be back to taking odd jobs. She didn't want to socialize or any of this other crap.

"So you helped save Macao?"

Storm glanced over to see who was speaking to her. She felt her stomach do a small strange thing at the

sight of the young man before her, his deep gray eyes looking her over critically, his frayed black hair hanging down in them slightly. He was wearing a white button down shirt, and black pants, but it was easy to see the tone in his arms and through the cloth on his chest. Storm had to swallow a bit. Okay, maybe this wasn't entirely bad. At least she had something to look at while she was here.

"I suppose," Storm said, looking away from him.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster," he said, "It's Storm, right?"

"Look, pal, I'm not here to make friends," said Storm, looking back at him with a glare, "So let's just stop the small talk now. It's not going to get you anywhere."

Gray blinked in surprise, but then scowled, "Well, I've got tough news for you, princess, in Fairy Tail we're a family, so you better start getting used to making friends."

"Did you really just call me that?!" demanded Storm, whirling to face him fully, blue lightning crackling around her hands.

"Calm down, Storm," said Galen softly, appearing at her shoulder.

"A lightning wizard, huh?" Gray looked her over with a frown, "And with that attitude you and Laxus should get on just fine."

"I don't know who you're talking about," growled Storm.

"Laxus is the Master's grandson, and he's a lightning wizard too, but his is yellow," Gray looked at her hands with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes, "Why's yours blue?"

"It's Dragon Slayer magic, moron," snapped Storm, "It's the kind Turraign had so it's what I learned to use."

"Wait what?" Gray yelped, "You're a Dragon Slayer?!"

His cry had gotten the attention of the whole hall. Storm looked around, slightly uncomfortable by all the sudden attention, "Yeah, why? Is there a problem?"

"That's amazing!" Natsu finally breathed, staring at her, "I've never met another Dragon Slayer!"

Storm and Galen looked at one another then back to Natsu, astonished.

"You mean you're a Dragon Slayer?" Storm yelped.

"Igneel, the fire dragon, was my father," said Natsu, "You said someone named Turraign taught you?"

Storm felt resentment boil up in her at the thought of Turraign. She looked away, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Learning Dragon Slayer magic is huge," said Gray, "Were you raised by a dragon like Natsu? Was this Turraign guy a dragon?"

"So what if I was? He abandoned me seven years ago, I was just a kid!" snapped Storm.

Natsu blinked few times, then spoke, "In July?"

"Yeah, why?" growled Storm.

"That's when Igneel disappeared," said Natsu softly.

Storm blinked. That was a little odd. Two dragons vanishing at the same time? Not to mention Natsu being a Dragon Slayer to begin with.

"I've never heard of any Guild having two Dragon Slayers!" crowed one of the members, one with a strange hair-do that stuck out in front like a little canon.

"Sorcerer's Weekly is going to love this!" called another with buck teeth.

"I had no idea you were a Dragon Slayer too," said Lucy, stepping forward with large eyes, "So do you eat lightning?"

"Of course I do," grumbled Storm, not appreciating all the attention on her.

"But isn't it difficult getting lightning to eat? You'd have to wait for a storm!" cried Happy.

"When I'm in a pinch, Galen can summon his lightning spirit and it can produce some for me to eat," Storm said impatiently.

"Oh I guess that would make sense," said Lucy with a smile, "So you two make a pretty good team."

"She's my sister," said Galen simply, "We've had years to progress our talents together."

"Wait, hold on!" said Gray, "If you're her brother, doesn't that mean you were raised by that dragon too? Why aren't you a Dragon Slayer?"

"We're not blood," said Galen, "We met after Turraign abandoned her. I was in a similar situation with my own parents. So we decided to become each other's family."

"That's sweet," said Lucy, "You two must be very close."

"All this is going to make my head pop," Storm muttered and began to stalk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gray called after her as she made to leave the building.

"For a walk," she snapped over her shoulder.

As she made her way, she heard Galen speak up, "Don't worry. People make her nervous."

She nearly yelled at him too, but decided to just keep walking. No sense in bringing more attention to herself when she could barely stand it as is.

Just what kind of mess had she gotten herself into? She had been perfectly content on it just being her and Galen traveling all around. But now she was stuck with this group of morons. She glanced just once back at her new Guild. They were all back to talking to Galen or among themselves cheerfully. However one pair of eyes was still on her. Gray face was pensive as their gaze locked for a moment. Storm narrowed her own brilliant gold eyes at his stormy blue ones. He snorted softly and looked away, his look changing to one of annoyance.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_** Alright! Fairy Tail time! I discovered this anime after my last convention and I saw the premier of the movie about the phoenix. Started watching it and fell in absolute love. My friend requested a Fairy Tail story, so here it is. I'm also trying to work on character that actually isn't too keen on fighting, and frankly, lazy. So that's where Storm came in. I am aware of Laxus' lacrima! So I think when they meet and most likely eventually fight, it will be hilarious. Also why her lightning is blue, she'll also be able to produce thunder. **_

_** I am still debating over if and who I would pair Storm up with. It's a tie between Gray and Gajeel. If you guys have an opinion, voice it! I might consider going with a vote, however, I will have to see how the story plays out. **_

_** In any case. I hope you guys enjoy this one. **_

_**-Red**_


End file.
